


Gears and Grandeur (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 17: Matchmaker)

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Kaladesh, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: This one takes place before the other two dinobots fics I posted earlier. Oviya sees a potential partner for Saheeli in her new visitor, and puts a plan in motion to get them a little closer.





	Gears and Grandeur (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 17: Matchmaker)

The stranger’s garb was the first thing to catch Oviya’s attention. The woman wore a fashionable artificer’s tunic that was innocuous enough, but her feathered headdress and strange haircut marked her clearly as a planewalker. Oviya had met enough of them in the past few years to be certain of it. 

Even more interesting was seeing this new visitor trailing after Saheeli Rai like a puppy.

“Saheeli, dear!” Oviya waved from the cafe table where she’d been enjoying breakfast. Saheeli caught sight of her and strode through the crowd, her companion right behind her.

“Ms. Pashiri.” Saheeli extended a hand and they traded the secret (well, semi-secret) lifecrafter handshake.

“Who is this?” Oviya looked the visitor over head-to-toe. She carried herself like a consulate guard, but her expression was friendlier, and more curious. She was taking in every angle of the city with the wide-eyed wonder of an artificer encountering a novel invention. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you with a…a friend.”

“Huatli.” The visitor gave an unusual sort of bow, and smiled at Oviya. “May I ask what you’re eating? It smells better than the ocean breeze.”

“Just a bit of masala dosa.” Oviya slid the plate of food across the table. “You’re certainly welcome to some. Do you two have a moment to sit? Not to divert you for too long.” She winked at Saheeli.

“Well, we were-”

“Saheeli! What is that?” Huatli had grabbed Saheeli’s shoulder and was pointing down the street at a squat little bomat courier, rolling along and weaving through the foot-traffic. For a split second Saheeli flushed, and her hand jumped up, as if to take the other planeswalker’s hand in her own.

Just a split second, but long enough for Oviya to notice.

“My apologies, Lady Pashiri.” Huatli gave another deep bow. “I would love to dine another time, but…”

Oviya waved away the apology. “I understand, lots to see in our thriving city. You two have fun. I’ll have you for tea tomorrow, if your schedule permits. Stick close to Saheeli until then; she knows all the most interesting sights in the city.” She gave Saheeli another sly wink.

“That sounds lovely, thank you!” Huatli was already halfway down the street in pursuit of the courier as she shouted back. Saheeli lingered a moment.

“Thank you for the invitation Oviya. My, um…my guest is from out of town…”

“Like Ajani. I guessed.” Oviya took a slow sip of tea. “I didn’t realize there were so few good women in the city that our young bachelorettes must go off to faraway worlds to find companionship.”

Oviya thought she saw the blush return, but it might have been a reflection of light.

“N-nothing like that,” Saheeli said, unconvincingly. “We’ve only just met. I think she found our world by accident. I don’t even know if she’s involved…um, what her life is like back on her plane.”

Oviya _tsk_ -ed. “No time like the present to learn. Haven’t you talked at all?”

“Mostly about dinosaurs.”

“About what?”

Saheeli shrugged. “Creatures from her world. It’s really very fascinating; apparently there are all different kinds, and she’s very good at describing them. I invited her to my workshop later, after I’ve shown her more of the city.”

“For inventing purposes, of course,” she added hastily.

“Of course. Well if it’s interesting sights you’re after, I hear Gonti’s new underground racing league is having a competition along the old consulate parade streets.” Oviya scrawled down a place and a time on a scrap of paper. “Maybe take your friends there this evening.”

Saheeli glanced at the paper. “On the rooftops?”

“ _That_ , is the best vantage point, or so Depali tells me.” Oviya settled back into her chair. “I’m inclined to trust her on all matters fast and furious.”

“Hmmm…I think Huatli will like this. Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. You show her a good time until then.”

Saheeli’s face definitely flushed this time. She nodded and bid farewell to Oviya, walking quickly to catch up with Huatli.

Oviya watched her go. As soon as Saheeli was out of sight, she plucked the hummingbird construct from her shoulder and whistled an order.

“Find Shadowblayde. And Kari. If they’re free, I have a fun project for them. If not, well I think they’ll want to help all the same.”

*  *  *  *  *

“That’s…odd.” Saheeli looked up and down the roof of the building. There wasn’t another soul in sight. Even if the race location was being kept secret, word should have gotten out to _someone_. A race wasn’t a race without someone cheering the pilots on.

“That sunset!” Huatli ran to the railing. “By Kinjalli, I’ve never seen a sky like that!”

Saheeli followed her. It _was_ a lovely afternoon. The sun was about to settle below the horizon, and the final rays of the day were refracted through a hundred loops of aether in the sky, creating a filigree maze of rosy clouds and glassy blue distortions.

Saheeli dared a sidelong glance at Huatli. She had closed her eyes, and in that moment the sunlight shining off of her made every curve and crevice of her face glow. Saheeli stared at that wonderful, serene face for what seemed like a small eternity. When Huatli’s eyelids flashed open, she quickly diverted her gaze to the street below.

Still too crowded, even for an illegal race. Where had Oviya gotten that intel from?

“Oh! Look!” Huatli jabbed an arm out over the rooftops ahead of them.

A flock of skywhales danced through the sunset-lit sky, looping and diving in graceful intertwined paths. Saheeli was taken aback. It was unusual, to say the least, for so many of the creatures to convene over the city itself. In fact, the last time it had happened…

…there. She caught sight of Kari Zev’s skyship trailing after the whales, adding another graceful silhouette to the scene. What was that little pirate up to?

“The golden city is full of wonder

But above the spires and metal that moves

Shadows rise and twist and fall

With the grace of pterosaurs

Against a twisting field of sunset jewels

Lovely as the gold on a fair maiden’s dress”

Huatli’s voice filled the rare silence of pre-twilight, sending a chill spreading from the base of Saheeli’s neck across her shoulders.

“That…that’s lovely. I don’t think I asked how you were so good at that.”

“Lots of practice.” Huatli grinned, looking caught between pride and embarrassment. “And a bit of inspiration.” She made a broad gesture that encompassed the sky…

…and Saheeli.

Thankfully, a sudden sound from somewhere on the rooftop gave Saheeli an excuse to look away, hiding her reddening cheeks. At the same moment, Huatli reacted to the sound, pulling out a war-fan and placing a protective arm across Saheeli.

“Hmm.” Huatli scanned the rooftop. “Sorry about that. Warrior’s instincts. That’s a lovely song, whatever it is.”

Saheeli had to agree. A soft, musical sound was thrumming through the spires of the rooftop, like several insects humming together in harmony.

Several very _familiar_ insects…

“Ah, they’re going higher!”

Saheeli turned back to the railing. The skywhales were dancing straight up into the spreading dark of the night sky, following the aether trails of Kari’s ship. Saheeli couldn’t fathom what Kari meant to be doing.

Not that she was much focused on it, with Huatli’s hand still resting gently on her shoulder. Her head was practically swimming, between the touch, the music, and the admittedly lovely sight of the whales twirling high above the setting sun.

Saheeli leaned into the touch, and to her delight, Huatli lay an arm across her shoulders.

“Cold?”

“Hardly.” Saheeli managed to keep her voice steady. A small miracle all things considered.

They watched until the light faded from the horizon, and the urban glow of night enveloped the city. The hidden music persisted, shifting to a tune that better matched the lighting. They leaned over the balcony to watch the foot traffic, and stayed that way in silence for a while before Saheeli spoke again.

“If you’d like, you can sleep at my place tonight. It’s just a workshop, but I have plenty of space…”

“Thank you, I would love that.” Huatli smiled up at Saheeli, and the artificer felt her heart stutter. I can tell you more about the ferocidons. I think you’d like them.” She turned her gaze back toward the avenue below, where several shouting Aetherborn were beginning to clear the streets of pedestrians, while motorists lined up their vehicles on the far end of the street.

“Yes,” Saheeli said softly, her eyes caught on the soft glow of the city lights through Huatli’s hair. “I think I would.”

 

_The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC._


End file.
